Pensées
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: C'est d'une démarche un peu raide que je le vis s'éloigner,je ne me doutais pas que c'était la dernière fois avant longtemps que je le voyais.


Titre : Pensées

Auteur :Amiah (et non je suis pas morte, j'ai juste déménagée)

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi

Note : Il est tard, je viens de finir mon boulot, je suis crevée mais j'ai besoin d'écrire depuis un certain temps. C'est la première fois que je m'exerce au style de la 1ere personne et comme je l'ai dis je suis fatiguée, donc je vous pris de me pardonner mes fautes ou mes incohérences.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

C'est d'une démarche un peu raide que je vis mon professeur s'éloigner petit à petit, je ne me doutais pas à ce moment là que c'était la dernière fois avant quelques années que je le voyais. 

En effet, ce soir là, après avoir quitté la grande salle le professeur Severus Snape quitta définitivement le corps professorale de Poudlard et l'on retrouva son appartement vidé de ses affaires le lendemain. Le choc fut terrible pour le directeur qui le considérait comme son fils, de même, les élèves eurent du mal à accepter ce départ précipité.

Seule une lettre témoignait que Severus n'avais pas été forcé. Une lettre. Un simple parchemin sur lequel il avait couché ses états d'âme du moment, autant dire qu'elles n'étaient pas très joyeuse. Mais ses raisons n'y étaient pas marquées, à mon grand désespoir.

Je me souvient parfaitement du moment où je l'ai vu quitter la table. Calme, les gestes mesurés comme à son habitude. Seule sa démarche un peu raide et ses gestes mécaniques trahissaient un état anormal. Ce soir là, juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte réservé aux professeurs, son regard avait croisé le mien. Et pour la première fois je n'y ai pas vu de la haine. Pas d'affection non plus, mais ce n'était pas du mépris ou de l'indifférence. C'était plutôt une sorte d'inquiétude, comme si... Comme si il redoutait quelque chose, quelque chose qui aurait eu attrai à moi.

Le soir de son départ j'eus envie de le suivre, de lui demander pourquoi ce regard, pourquoi toutes ces choses. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis resté assi dans la grande salle avec les autres et je l'ai regardé quitter la pièce. Quitter Poudlard. Quitter ma vie.

Lorsque Dumbledore nous a informé qu'il avait quitter l'école sans laisser d'adresse ou de motif valable je me suis sentis trahi. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, cet homme m'a toujours humilié, mais au moins il était toujours là, comme une des pièces les plus stable de ma vie. Et là, du jour au lendemain il disparaissait. Je lui en ai voulu, durant de long mois voir même durant des années. Je me rend compte aujourd'hui que c'était stupide, il ne m'avait rien promis, ni à moi, ni aux autres. De plus il avait payé sa dette à la communauté sorcière en espionnant pour nous, en risquant sa vie pour nous. Nous n'avions pas le droit de lui en demander plus, même si il est partit au moment où nous avions le plus besoin de lui.

Poudlard m'a paru bien vide après ça. Plus de Severus Snape rodant dans les couloirs tard le soir pour m'enlever des points en me faisant la morale. Même Rusard ne parvenait pas à me divertir comme le faisait Severus. Depuis le départ du professeur, je n'ai plus jamais sortie la carte des maraudeur, je n'en voyais plus l'utilité, je n'avais plus personne à semer.

Durant tout le mois nous n'avons pas eu cours de potion, et lorsque le nouveau professeur est arrivé il eu bien du mal à se faire accepter. Certes très peu d'élèves aimaient Snape, mais tout le monde le respectait, il n'était peut être pas très pédagogue, mais c'était indéniablement le meilleur potioniste de tout le royaume. Le niveau des cours baissa considérablement au point que les élèves décidèrent de les boycotter. Le directeur fut obligé de changer une nouvelle fois de professeur mais le résultat ne fut guère mieux. La situation dura jusqu'aux examens et ensuite...

Ensuite nous dûmes quitter l'école. Ron avait décidé d'enter à l'école des Auror et il avait, à sa plus grande joie, été admit au concours d'entré. Hémione quand à elle se dirigea vers la médicomagie, elle apporta un vent nouveau au système de soin grace à son origine moldu. Et moi... Moi je fit ce pourquoi on m'avait ramené au monde sorcier.

La bataille avait été atroce, nombre de mes amis moururent à ce moment là. Le combat dura trois jours entiers, jour comme nuit. Les deux camps étaient à bout de force et je dois ma victoire uniquement à l'arrogance du lord noir. Celui ci avait une nouvelle fois tenu à ce que l'on ce batte en duel, ce qui a causé sa perte. Je ne suis peut être pas aussi Gryffondor que l'on veut bien le dire finalement. Je me suis lâchement servi des aurors présent pour faire diversion afin de pouvoir en finir avec la face de serpent. Pas très loyal, je veux bien l'admettre, mais néanmoins très efficace.

Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me réveiller le soir en hurlant à la mort sous l'effet d'un de mes cauchemars, mais ceux ci semble s'estomper avec le temps, ou alors je deviens bien plus inhumain que je ne le pense. Mais chaque fois que je rêve du combat finale, je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter l'absence du professeur Snape à mes côtés. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'était pas là, je suis certain qu'il y était, il n'aurai manqué ce jour pour rien au monde, j'en suis persuadé. Surtout pas après tout les efforts qu'il a fait pour défaire le lord noir. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si je reste persuadé qu'il était présent, je n'en regrette pas moins de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Après cet épisode traumatisant de ma vie de jeune adulte, j'ai emménagé au square Grimmault et je me suis retiré. Seul quelques rare privilégiés viennent encore me rendre visite. Il y a Hermione et Ron bien sur, Dumbledore aussi et la famille Weasley, pour ceux qui sont encore en vie. Parfois j'ai le plaisir de recevoir le professeur McGonnagal, mais à par eux cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vois plus personne.

J'aurais aimé accueillir Rémus plus que tout au monde mais hélas je ne le peux plus. Mon second parrain a péri sous le **joue** de Voldemort et de ces sbires, à ma plus grande horreur. J'aurai aimé allé de temps en temps me recueillir sur sa tombe, pouvoir sortir de cette demeure où comme Sirius je me sens oppressé, mais il ne m'est plus possible de sortir à présent. Je vie en reclus, vraiment. Me déplacer dans cette immense maison me demande déjà un effort considérable, c'est pourquoi je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans ma chambre.

La bataille finale ne m'a pas laissé sans cicatrices, hélas. A présent, que m'a vue s'abaisse de plus en plus et que mon corps tombe en ruine je n'aspire plus à grand chose. Sauf peut être à le revoir. Le revoir une dernière fois avant de dire adieux au monde de la lumière pour me plonger à jamais dans une obscurité bienfaitrice. J'aspire peut être encore à lui demander pourquoi ; après toutes ces années la question serai peut être malvenue. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'en avoir envie. Mais de toute manière je sais que c'est aujourd'hui impossible. La vie ne m'en laissera certainement plus la possibilité. Plus le temps passe plus mon état ce dégrade. Ma voix se brise jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir sortir, mes yeux refuse de me transmettre l'intégralité de ce qu'ils voient et quand au reste il s'avère tout aussi abîmé. Pourtant je m'accroche, je vous jure, je m'accroche.

Seul Dobby reste continuellement à mes côtés, de peur que je ne me brise sûrement, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de céder maintenant. Je tiendrai tant que je pourrais tenir, j'expirai mon crime jusqu'à la fin. Je ne cederai pas avant d'avoir eu la possibilité de le lui demander...

Cette utopie me fut un jour accordée, à ma plus grande surprise. J'entendis sonner à ma porte, Dobby s'en pressa d'aller ouvrir et installa notre "invité" le temps que je me traîne jusqu'au salon. En y entrant je me laissai tomber dans l'un des fauteuils et salua l'invité, tentant vainement de deviner qui cela pouvait être. Personne mis à par Dumbledore et Mc Gonnagal ne prenais de thé or j'entendais nettement le tintement d'une cuillère dans une tasse et l'odeur ne trompait pas. Cependant aucun d'eux ne seraient rester silencieux à mon arrivé, de ce fait je n'étais guère plus avancé. Après un moment de silence je me décidais à mettre ma fierté de côté et demandais timidement :

-"Qui êtes vous ?"

Il y eu un temps de pause pendant lequel le nouveau venu déposa sa tasse sur la table et je suppose m'observa attentivement.

-"La guerre ne vous a vraiment pas réussi, monsieur Potter."

Je restais figé, ne croyant pas mes oreilles. Je devais rêvé, ce n'était pas possible. J'eus envi de pleurer tant la scène me semblais absurde. L'homme que j'avais le plus envie de revoir se tenait devant moi depuis un temps incertain et je n'avais, pour l'heure aucune réaction, et celui ci osai me faire un commentaire des plus évident.

-"Elle n'a réussi à personne Professeur Snape." répliquais je

Je sentis son sourire dans le ricanement moqueur qu'il m'adressa et supposa qu'il reportait sa tasse à ses lèvres. Je fis alors un effort surhumain pour distinguer à nouveau ses traits, mais le tout était flou, lointain et sans rapport avec mes souvenirs, je laissais alors mes yeux se fermer à nouveau et soupirais. Je sentis soudain un déplacement d'air et mes mains se retrouvèrent emprisonnées par les siennes. Surpris je relevais la tête par pur automatisme et m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'il faisait lorsque je sentis contre mes paumes ce qui ne pouvais être que son visage. D'abord indécis je me détendis peu à peu et laissa mes mains errer sur celui ci tentant de me faire peu à peu une images un peu plus net de ce qu'était devenue mon professeur.

-"A vous aussi elle ne vous a pas réussi professeur." commentais je alors qu'il se relevait et s'éloignait de moi, du moins le supposais je.

-"Elle n'a réussi à personne monsieur Potter."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette marque d'humour et je devinais qu'il souriait aussi, bien à l'abri dans l'obscurité de ma vision.

-"Pourquoi être venu professeur ?"

-"Si vous n'êtes pas content je peux tout aussi bien repartir."

-"Comme vous l'avais fait il y a 20 ans... Pourquoi professeur, pourquoi nous avoir abandonné ?"

Severus marqua une pause, je devinais la question difficile pour un homme comme lui, mais il me falais une réponse, j'attendais cette réponse depuis plus de 20 ans, je me sentais en droit de l'avoir aujourd'hui. J'entendis l'homme soupirer puis sa voix raisonna à nouveau.

-"Je n'ai abandonné personne monsieur Potter, personne. J'avais mes raisons pour partir."

-" Quels sont elles Severus ! J'ai le droit de le savoir ! Je ne suis plus le gamin que vous tenez éloigné de toutes vos décisions aujourd'hui ! J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi vous avez quitté la table et ma vie ce jour là !"

Mes mots sonnaient comme désespérés, mais je l'étais vraiment. J'avais besoin de sa réponse, besoin de savoir qu'en dépit de tout il n'a jamais cessé d'être derrière moi pour amortir mes chutes, savoir qu'il serai toujours derrière moi.

-"Personne n'avait plus besoin de moi à Poudlard, je me devais de partir."

-"Ce n'est pas vrai !" hurlais je malgré la douleur de mon corps "J'avais besoin de vous ! Nous avions tous besoin de vous !"

-"Mais vous avez réussi sans moi." Fit il remarquer.

-"Mais à quel prix..."

L'homme ne réagi pas et nous restâmes là un moment sans bouger ni parler. Ses réponses n'en étaient pas, nous le savions tout les deux, mais je savais que je ne pourrais rien avoir de mieux et je refusais de penser qu'en insistant il puisse m'abandonner une nouvelle fois. J'en étais là de mes reflexions lorsqu'il repris une fois de plus la parole.

-"J'aurais dû vous prévenir de ne pas faire de moi votre pilier. Je suis... Désolé."

Le choc de l'entendre s'excuser aurai pu me tuer si je n'avais pas d'autre projet en tête mais néanmoins j'en fus fort heureux, et paradoxalement triste à la fois.

-"Que vous me l'auriez dit que cela n'aurais rien changé. C'était vous l'élément le plus stable de ma vie à l'époque. Le seul avec qui je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Je vous haïssait et pourtant, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme votre départ m'a...Comme vous m'avez anéanti."

Severus demeura silencieux, je respectais son silence, néanmoins je n'en avais pas finit avec mes reproches, mais le souffle commençait à me manquer. Aussi entrepris je de me lever. Je me drapais dans ce qui me restais de dignité et parviens à faire quelques pas à travers le salon avant de pitoyablement m'écrouler au sol non loin du sofa où il reposait. Je connaissais la pièce par coeur, aussi ne fus je pas surpris de sentir sous moi l'épaisse moquette qui m'évita bon nombre de douleur en plus. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais Snape ne fit pas un geste pour me venir en aide bien au contraire, ses mots achevèrent de briser le peux qu'il restait en moi.

-"Relevez vous seul Potter. Je ne peux pas être toujours derrière vous et vous le savez. Cela fait 20 ans que j'ai arrêté de vous servir de filet de secours."

J'entendis néanmoins la tasse être reposée sur la table. Peut importe ce qu'il disait, Severus restait Severus, mon filet de secours. Un sourire triste naquit sur mon visage et je me décider à ramper misérablement jusqu'à ses pieds. Je le sentit se baisser et je fus satisfais lorsque je sentis ses mèches frôler mon visage. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fis de mon mieux pour mettre le plus de force possible dans la gifle que je lui envoya alors. Celle ci ne fut pas très puissante, mais la symbolique était là et j'en fut très heureux.

-"Soyez maudis Severus Snape."

Son absence de réaction ne m'offensa guère, au contraire j'aimais à penser que c'est en signe de repentir qu'il n'eus aucune réaction, même si c'est vraiment utopique de pensé cela. Je n'en vint jamais à regretter mes mots, je n'en n'eus pas le temps.

-" Je le suis déjà Potter. Je le suis déjà."

Mon sourire s'élargit malgré moi et je me laissais reposer contre ses jambes. Mes sentiments pour mon professeur me ne parurent jamais aussi complexe qu'en cet instant. Je le haïssais autant que je l'appréciais, je ne savais plus très bien. J'aimais sa présence dans mon dos et pourtant j'avais envie de lui faire mal, mal à en crever. Mais malgré tout je savais. Je savais que je me voilais la face...

-"Potter ?"

-"Mm ?"

Ses doigts se perdirent dans ma chevelure et il les caressa un moment en silence. Un silence seulement brisé par nos respirations.

-"J'ai reçus votre missive."

Je me tendi involontairement et mon visage se tordi en une expression douloureuse.

-"Alors terminez en."

-" En êtes vous certain ?"

"C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu aujourd'hui n'est ce pas. Alors je vous en pris professeur faite le. Après le nombre de courrier que je vous ai adressé de par le monde vous avez enfin répondu à mon appel alors vous devez savoir que c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde." Ma supplique semblais ne pas fonctionner et je le sentais encore hésiter aussi laissais je libre cour à mon désespoir "Je vous en pris professeur ! Ne me laissez pas une seconde fois ! Tuez moi !"

Sa main quitta mes cheveux et je le sentit se lever. Le bruit de tissu froissé m'indiqua qu'il prenait sa baguette et un sourire fleuri sur mon visage. J'avais enfin finit d'expier mes fautes, ma douleur allais enfin s'estomper. J'ouvris une fois de plus les yeux et je vis confusément le professeur Snape me tenir en joue de sa baguette. Mes paupières se fermèrent à nouveau et j'attendis les deux mots qui me libéreraient une phrase raisonnant dans mon esprit :

"Je en serais plus votre filet de secours Potter."

-"Vous voyez bien que si professeur..."

* * *

Fin ! 

Je suis bien contente de l'avoir finit Alors comment vous trouvez ? Pitiez laisser moi un commentaire ! (pas taper je continue les autres fics !)

Voilà ! J'ai un peu corriger les fautes je suppose qu'il doit y en avoir encore un certain nombre, mais la plus par ont été corrigé. Happy J'ai aussi corriger bon nombre de fautes d'inattention.


End file.
